Pleasantly Surprised
by BlindPriestess
Summary: Pharah meets the new recruit Sombra, and Sombra annoys her with affection as much as possible to get a rise from her. Pharah finally counters. (Edited)


"Well," Sombra exclaimed in playful glee, clapping her hands together. "If it isn't the commander's daughter!" She scanned over Pharah with a thoughtful pout on her painted purple lips. "And the spitting image."

Pharah just snorted in response; she had been warned by the others about the frisky new addition, but the girl had ambushed her as she was walking down the hall, appearing from a doorway just as she was about to pass her. Pharah was still dressed in her flight suit, straight from a battle, and was more than prepared to lose the heavy exoskeleton. Sombra butting in annoyed her more than anything, but she had heard stories about what she was truly capable of. At the very least, Pharah was clean on every slate. She'd have to try hard to gather any dirt on an impeccable soldier.

"Oh, and temperamental." Sombra cooed, stepping in closer to Pharah's personal space. As she did, Pharah could see the strange metal reaching through the side of her shaved head, and briefly wondered to its purpose. Decoration, possibly, but if anything she had heard about this girl was true, then it was also possible she'd even modify her own body, just to one-up someone else. Sombra gently laid her fingers over Pharah's breastplate, and tapped a short rhythm with her long, ombre nails.

"Mm…" Sombra wondered aloud, "You seem like the goody two shoes type too." Thankfully, she leaned back, taking her offensive hand with her as well, and laid it delicately on her chin, sending a smirk Pharah's way. "Whatever. I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other real soon."

Pharah just rolled her eyes, and moved to pass her. Sombra teetered to the left, hands clasped behind her back innocently, and replaced her leer with a closed-eye smile. Pharah couldn't help but wonder what her intentions were, but at that moment her shoulders ached too strongly for her to sit down and think about it.

/

"Ah!" Pharah heard the cry, but it gave her no time to prepare for the spindly but firm arms that wrapped around her neck. A head soon nuzzled into her neck, and for a second Pharah even thought she could hear her purring. "So, this is what you look like out of your suit. I like it!"

Pharah stifled a curse, and tried to pry the choking limbs off her. Ever since their first encounter, Sombra had taken a strange liking to her, resorting for stalker like behavior that Pharah could do nothing but protest to. She loved to lie in wait for Pharah to unsuspectingly walk into the room, then pounce on her like a mountain lion. Actually, it was more like a spider.

Sombra relented to Pharah's hands, sliding off her back (for she had had to jump to reach her neck) and backing away with that same smirk, hands up in surrender. "Heading to the gym? I could spot you."

"Heading from. I just finished." Pharah answered shortly, bending to pick up the towel and water bottle she had dropped. Her gym bag, at least, was still slung over her elbow.

"At least I didn't miss the view." Sombra announced, suddenly leaning over to look up at Pharah through the bangs that fell into her face. She jerked up, nearly knocking their foreheads together, and purposefully strode out of the hall, picking up her pace so that the she-demon couldn't see the flush on her face.

/

As time went on, Sombra started to become more and more determined. What she thought she would be getting out of pestering Pharah, she didn't know, but the tackles from behind slowly turned into kisses she would jerk to avoid. Sombra would start acting out in public, fawning over Pharah like a wooed damsel and dropping limp so that she would either have to catch her or let her fall and crack her head on the cement (she had done both). People would come up to her and joke about her girlfriend being a riot, or that they wish their partner was as in love with them.

"You girls really are a great couple." One woman commented, and Pharah could feel her whole face go red. With the notch turned up so high, Sombra had managed to at least do one thing; make Pharah a blushing, flustered mess. And she hated it. Being choked up and unable to find words when one of her surprise kisses found their mark, or having her body draped all over her like a blanket. How her hands would shake in embarrassment when she would loudly profess her love in public, and how Sombra could have that effect on her. Just once, Pharah wished that she could make Sombra just as ruffled.

So, she did. Sombra was turned away, talking to Widowmaker in a way that made Pharah knew they must be up to some sort of scheme. But for once, she didn't care about stopping them in their tracks. She marched up to Sombra, heart beating in her throat, but she knew she had to stick to her plan or suffer forever. Though Widowmaker started to give her a look, Sombra paid no mind, so when Pharah spun her around she seemed pleasantly shocked. Her lips parted, but before she could say any other sugary, half-hearted crap, Pharah slammed her mouth onto hers. Their teeth knocked together, but Pharah held firm, and when she carefully opened one eye to find Sombra's reaction, she was relieved to see her wide-eyed.

She separated first, and was satisfied to see the blush, the open, gaping mouth, and the eyes still full-blown. She couldn't even muster up a snarky response, instead moving her lips to soundless words. Widowmaker chuckled, and Pharah stiffened, nearly forgetting that she had an audience. Rather than gift her with an explanation, she gave Sombra one last look, trying to keep her face as blank as possible, then turned and walked out the way she came. Once out of their range, she broke into a jot, wondering why her face burned like it was on fire.

/

Sombra coughed weakly, her hand, declawed, clenching her side. Blood poured out like it had been spilt, and the pressure she put on it never seemed to ebb the flow. Her comm-link had been destroyed in the fight, smashed to ensure she couldn't radio for backup. The fight had moved away from her too, so the chance of having one of her own stumble upon her were slim to none. She coughed again, and when she reached up to wipe away the spittle her hand came back with red.

Groaning, Sombra tried to position herself more comfortably on the ground. She laid on her side, keeping the bloody mess away from the dirt floor, and using her arm as a makeshift pillow. All she could do now was wait. Sombra broke into another coughing fit, and when she recovered, black spots danced over her vision.

If she could even wait that long.

Just as Sombra was about to resign herself to the fact she might not be able to con or bribe her way out of this one, the massive, dirty windows of the warehouse shattered 20 feet from her. She could do nothing but shield her face partially from the shards, but when she raised her eyes slowly to examine the scene, she found Pharah, slowly gliding to the floor. When her feet touched ground, she broke into a run to Sombra's side, barely bothering to check out her wound and instead get her someplace where it could actually be treated. As she was lifted into Pharah's arms, Sombra chuckled softly.

"I always knew you liked me." Watching for Pharah's reaction, always the best part, Sombra found herself surprised by the composed smile on her face, and the steady eyes looking down to her.

"There was never any doubt."


End file.
